trotfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Terra
Welcome to the The Republic of Terra Wiki This page will cover basic info about the republic of terra group on roblox. Directory Codex trot.wikia.com/wiki/Terran_Codex Rights trot.wikia.com/wiki/Terran_Rights Forces INFO Docket trot.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Forces_INFO_Docket Program Info http://trot.wikia.com/wiki/Cadet_Program Group Lore In the year 2100, the human race discovered subspace; a dimension existing within space that could be accessed by using energy to open a temporary doorway or wormhole. This new dimension allowed for faster travel within a star system, as well as for faster travel between star systems. With the birth of this new technology, came the birth of hundreds of thousands of new colonies, spanning to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. With no force to protect these colonies from piracy, an alliance and military was needed, and so the Neo Terran Front NTF was born. The NTF was led by a grand council made up of colonial leaders, and had no affiliation to the governments and armies of earth. While the NTF gained the support of the colonies in the distant systems. The governments of earth grabbed hold of local territory, and eventually despite all of the new land available, war erupted between the governments of earth over territory and shipping lanes in 2200. What would come to be known as “The Great War” and “World War 3” ended in the year 2235. A planet wide treaty was signed by all remaining countries. Three years after the signing of the treaty, all of the governments of earth combined to form The Galactic Terran Alliance GTA. The results of the creation of the GTA could be seen immediately. Trade between GTA colonies and earth became safer and more efficient, military strength increased significantly, technology advanced at a faster pace, and more colonies were established. By the year 2250, relations between the NTF and the GTA began getting very tense. Previously established borders were erased as GTA colonies began expanding into NTF space. In 2258, the NTF declared war on the GTA. The following war would last 62 years, and would cause more destruction and death than any previous war in human history. At the start of the war, the NTF controlled more space than the GTA, however by the end of the war in 2320, the GTA was all that remained. With it’s superior technology and support from earth, the GTA managed to outmatch the NTF forces. For a short time, the galaxy thrived under the GTA flag. Piracy was at an all time low, the economy was in the best state it had ever been in, and growth was rapid and frequent. Small colonies transformed into bustling metropolis. Tiny military outposts grew into massive fortresses. Small space stations built up into massive shipyards holding military and civilian vessels, and became centres of trade. Human facilities in space were not the only things to grow however. Many companies took this opportunity to distribute their products across the galaxy. The company to benefit the most from the boom times would be Ascension. Ascension was a military producer who designed and produced anything from small firearms to battlecruisers half the size of a moon. Unfortunately, it would be Ascension that would bring about the end of these peaceful times. Unsatisfied with profits, Ascension began secretly purchasing entire colonies and fleets, bribing political leaders, and recruiting armies of criminals and exiles. In 2371, Ascension launched its plan into motion. Piracy levels spiked, forcing the GTA to invest more money into ascensions military products to protect shipping lanes; Colonies revolted, resulting in new military factions throughout the galaxy; and politicians began trying to pass legislature that would give more freedom and power to corporations such as Ascension. The state of the galaxy jolted from what was once a peaceful time, to one filled with fear and chaos. By 2378, GTA forces were stretched thin across the galaxy, and multiple star systems had fallen to chaos. The situation grew out of the hands of even Ascension, as even new religious cults rose up to comfort the minds of the colonists. In 2385, the GTA councils on earth declared that the GTA’s forces beyond the Delta Serpentis system were all but exhausted. Many of the councilors wished to pool earth’s remaining resources into resolving the event, and saving the galaxy from further violence, but there were those who saw the galaxy as a lost cause, and were only concerned with the safety of earth itself. By 2389, even Delta Serpentis was being overrun by hostile forces seeking to claim the throne. Finally, in 2393 the councils of the GTA made the decision to abandon the Delta Serpentis star system and call all remaining fleets back to earth. The GTD Bastion of the 1st fleet was rigged with explosives, and was detonated within the subspace corridor between Sol and Delta Serpentis to seal the subspace gateway between earth and the rest of the galaxy shut. Earth had been saved from the chaos that had consumed the galaxy, or so they thought. Almost immediately after the subspace gateway was shut, the councils of the GTA realized the mistake they had made. With the resources made available to the Sol star system over the last 200 years, the population of Earth and the colonies of Sol had become overpopulated. Earth no longer had enough resources to support the life existing on it. By the year 2395 the GTA had been completely dissolved, and all of Sol was in a state of open war. Life became a fight for survival. Food, water, and power were a rare luxury amongst the war torn worlds of Sol. Farming land was overused to meet the demand for food, and turned to dry desert, ore mines were blasted to dust as producers scrambled to supply enough metals for ships, lakes were emptied to provide enough drinking water. Earth transformed from the homeworld of the human race, to a dry wartorn desert. The loss of life exceeded the billions as chemical and nuclear weapons were soon also drawn into the equation. Nearing the end of the century, earth still lay completely disconnected from the rest of the galaxy. Massive debris fields orbited the planet, all that was left of the massive fleet ships that once engulfed the sky. At times, the debris field was so dense that the sun could be entirely blocked out. Planetary temperatures began to drop as a result, making life even more difficult for the unfortunate few left still struggling to survive on the charred remains of their homeworld. As time progressed, factions emerged as people started working together to survive. Large groups got larger, and soon governments and society were re-established. Out of these newly formed factions, the Republic of New Folsom TRoNF stood out the most. New Folsom was a region that previously housed some of the greatest minds in the galaxy. Archives of human history and technological advances were abundant in the area, as were genetically engineered farmland hidden away in underground biodomes. Vaults contained mass amounts of food, water, and supplies. Using these resources to their advantage, the people of this republic flourished, and soon grew to the surrounding regions. The small group of people trying to just get by soon grew into a nation. A nation composed of skilled fighters, intelligent thinkers, and hospitable citizens. By the year 2413, the Republic of New Folsom had grown into The Republic of Terra TRoT, and by the year 2420 TRoT had almost completely re-unified earth. Efforts were made to resuscitate destroyed farmland and bodies of water. The skies were also cleared as the remains of the GTA fleets were plucked from orbit and scrapped to help build new cities; and by 2428 the Republic had done the impossible, and nearly restored earth to a safe, colonizable state. Taking the opportunity to launch a space campaign, TRoT’s scientists got to work on building the new generation of space vessels. Using designs saved by New Folsoms archives, TRoT’s engineers managed to even improve what the GTA had accomplished before it’s complete collapse. Taking to the skies, TRoT launched it’s first small fleet into space, which was soon tasked with the mission of discovering the fate of the colonies on Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, and Mars. The first reports received from the expedition were that of what was left of the GTA colony on the moon. The massive cities on the moon now lay in ruin. Fleet ships reported sights of mass graves floating in orbit around the moon, as well as nothing but rubble and debris. As time would tell, the other colonies lay in a similar state. Life support in nearly every colony had failed to be maintained, and as a result all the population was killed. Only two colonies on mars were found to still have functional life support, but the population of both colonies had been wiped out by illness and famine. The next 60 years would be spent rebuilding the haven that Sol had once been. Colonies were slowly restored, and fleets were reconstructed. Under TRoT’s banner, Sol saw a full reconstruction. In 2487, the question was raised, “Is it possible to reactivate the jump node to Delta Serpentis?”. The people of the republic wanted to restore the link to the rest of the galaxy, and so work began to try and find some way to re-open the corridor. Finally, in 2483 a discovery was made on phobos, the 2nd moon of mars. An ancient alien archive is discovered buried beneath the rock. Mining operations prove successful in unearthing the structure, but research shows that most of the archives have been destroyed by time. Amongst the information recovered, are the blueprints for a device that will allow the re-activation of a warp node. TRoT engineers immediately begin work on the massive ring that will allow for subspace travel to Sols neighboring system, Delta Serpentis. The device is completed and ready for activation by 2486. Weary of the tales of horror and chaos from recovered GTA logs. TRoT’s military fleets surround the warp gate before activation as an extra precautionary measure. The device is activated, and the Orestes Battlegroup of the 4th fleet enter first. They exit the subspace corridor to find the resting place of what used to be the 26th fleet of the GTA armada, which was left behind to cover the rest of the armada’s retreat. Unfortunately, the fleet failed to return to Sol before the subspace node was disabled, and were left to face the barbaric factions that had consumed all of GTA space. As debris bounced off the hull of the fleet, dormant sensors sparked to life, alerting their masters of movement in the debris field. But there was nobody there to answer their call. The entire star system was found to be void of life. Puzzled, TRoT forces established defencive grids around the jump nodes to the star systems Ross 128 and Beta Aquilae, and established the first outposts and colonies in Delta Serpentis. On the planets surfaces, TRoT colonists found the eerie, rusted remains of long forgotten GTA colonies and human remains. Unfortunately, TRoT forces were not alone. As word spread throughout the barbaric factions still dominating post-GTA space, forces began engaging TRoT’s forces and fleets, and they still are. TRoT continues to advance technologically, and continues to grow to this day. Credits * Doomforger * Kerricle (Inquisitor_Kerri) * Content is included from the old codex as well as old lore from LordNevs, this content has been edited and added to for an improved experience in TRoT. * Maelyn (Griffin) * Rycerze Category:RobloxCategory:ClanCategory:TRoTCategory:Terra